


This Soup is Too Salty

by therealmikeyway



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, Gay, M/M, MCR, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmikeyway/pseuds/therealmikeyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is sick, so Gerard makes him some soup to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Soup is Too Salty

If there's one thing that Frank could go for at any time of day, it's soup. Frank loved soup, especially when he was sick. And today? He was sick.   
"Gerard.." He groaned and rolled over on the couch.  
"Yes, Frank?" He asked and walked over to the whining boy.   
"I'm hungry..." He groans and clutches his stomach.  
"Want me to make you some soup?" Gerard asks.  
Frank grins. "Yes." He says, licking his lips and thinking about only one thing: soup.

So Gerard makes the soup, chowder, carrots, beef. Ah yes, Beef.   
Once the soup was made, Gerard does the sensible thing and puts it in a bowl and brings it out to the small boy, wrapped in a blanket. Once the bowl hits the table, Frank grabs the spoon and eats the soup. 

A few bites in, he puts the spoon back in the bowl and makes a weird face-almost a grimace. Almost.

"How much salt did you put in this, Gerard?" He asked, licking his lips slightly.  
"None." Gerard replies.  
"Then...why is it so salty?" Frank asks.

"Well, my cum gets pretty salty sometimes."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> This isn't what all my writing is like, so you should check out my other works like Catfished and Campus.


End file.
